Story of a Vampire
by WelshRose94
Summary: Ianto has kept his secret a secret from lovers over 100 years, will Jack be the one he will tell? How will his kids cope with growing up with a vampire? THIS IS AN AU, NO TORCHWOOD AND JACK ISN'T IMMORTAL! PLEASE GIVE IT A READ.


_**A/N This is an AU, please read having a view that there is NO torchwood and Jack ISN'T immortal.  
Okay, a quick character brief for you, Ianto is a vampire (you won't find out why until later), Bethan is Ianto's wife (she's not a vampire and knows nothing about him), Ianto works as a police officer using his vamp abilities for the greater good and Tosh knows about Ianto. There will be Doctor Who characters in this as well as Torchwood. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!**_

**Prologue**

**_16th November 2000_**

Ianto woke to his wife doubled up in pain.

"Bethan, beth sy'n bored cariad?"

"Ianto, I thi .... think something's with the twins" Bethan managed to speak before doubling over in pain again, her hands wrapped around her pregnant stomach. "Ianto ..... hospital."

Ianto picked Beth up but he didn't notice the dark pool of blood on the bed.

Ianto paused, "What, what's the matter?" Beth's panic stricken voice filled the room.

"Nothing, okay Beth, just focus on me, everything will be fine I promise you the twins will be fine!"

He took Beth down the stairs and managed to open the front door and the car door without hurting her, he lowered her to the seat only then noticing the pool of blood sitting in his palm. "Oh God.."

"Ianto? What's the matter?" she repeated

"Nothing, Nothing. Stay here okay"

Ianto ran into the house reaching the sink in seconds due to his ability. He scrubbed the blood of his hand and tried to get control of himself, he took one final deep breath and that was it until he found out the news later on.

* * *

"Mr. Jones?" Ianto looked up at the grim-faced doctor, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could but Bethan died on the table, we couldn't stop the bleeding. For some reason, your wife's body rejected the twins, the autopsy will be down as soon as possible. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Ianto didn't hear past I'm sorry and just broke down. The love of his life was dead, how was he meant to carry on? Something dawned on him ....

"The twins?" he whispered, fearing the worst.

"They're fine Mr. Jones, would you like to see them?" Ianto nodded, a sigh of relief breaking through his lips, "and is there anyone we can call for you?"

"Toshiko Sato, she's a work colleague" The doctor nodded and motioned for him to follow, he led him to a baby IC Unit and had a quick whispered conversation with the nurse.

"Hi, Ianto?" the nurse had walked up to him without him realising, he nodded, that was all he could do.

"My name's Jackie, I'm looking after your twins" she had a very strong Welsh accent, "would you like to see them?"

Ianto nodded again and she led them over to them.

"Here's your son and daughter" the nurse said kindly and at that point Ianto broke down into floods of tears.

"Do you know what their names are going to be?"

"Yes, my daughter will be Carrie Bethan Jones and my son will be Gethin Ifan Jones" he smiled at the names his wife had picked out with him. He heard the nurse drag something towards him but couldn't take his eyes of his children, his living children. Ianto felt the nurse touch his arm and noticed the rocking chair she had placed for him to sit on, he was told he could touch them through the incubators but were too small to hold just yet.

He didn't think that a vampire could have children, ever, but here he was a proud dad of twins.

.....

Hours later he felt a hand touch his arm and looked up into the kind smiling face of Toshiko Sato.

"She's gone Tosh" he whispered and began to cry again

"I know" She hugged her best friend and tried to comfort him as much as possible.

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll get through this .... we always do"

And that's how they stayed the rest of the night, with Tosh comforting Ianto and his gorgeous tiny children living.

_**So, what do you think? Haven't finished yet, next chapter will be 10 years later and the twins will be 10, obviously. Is there anything I should include in the next chapter? or anything you want me to explain?**_


End file.
